


Chronicles of Us

by magizoologist



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Scream (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magizoologist/pseuds/magizoologist
Summary: A collection of one shots for various fandoms(Scream, Harry Potter, Fantastic Beasts, The Killing, Criminal Minds, KPOP, Cinder, Supernatural, White Collar, etc, etc, etc.)Once a character/fandom has a significant amount of posts, it will get a separate collection. Feel free to request any pairing from any fandom! (If I know it, I'll write it!)Currently only listed Scream ships because I have Scream on the brain. (I will list more as I write them!)





	1. Puppy Love (You/Emma Duval) (Scream)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it didn't post the whole story!! I updated it so it's a completed version. This first chapter is Emma/Reader (Scream)

You opened the door to find her standing there, alone and in tears.

“Emma? What’s wrong?”

You quickly and silently stepped outside, closing the door behind you with a grateful and apologetic glance at your dog, who had been sniffing around the door. She was notorious about getting over excited by company. It was really lucky that you had noticed her at the door before one of your parents heard Emma. They’d have flipped. For more than one reason.

“Are you okay?”

She shook her head, and opened her mouth to speak but no sound found its way out.

“Emma, babe, I want to help, but I can’t if you don’t let me.”

The two of you had talked extensively about this before. She wasn’t the most forthcoming with information; she had a tendency to push people away when she needed them.

She took a deep breath as you gently led her to the porch swing and got her to sit down. “I will be right back,” you made sure to make eye contact before opening the door, so she knew you meant it. Your dog bounded out the front door, and jumped up on Emma’s lap.

You swore under your breath, “Sorry!”

But with one look at Emma’s face, you took it back. She was smiling, miraculously, as the dog licked her tears from her cheeks. Her quiet sobs were slowly turning into laughs, and her sniffles into snorts.

With a small smile, you slid in the house and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and write your parents a note.

“Took Ollie for a walk, be home by curfew.”

You looked out the window at Emma’s grinning face, her face glistening now with slobber, and added a postscript for good measure.

“probably :)”

* * *

 

After forcing Emma to drink the whole glass of water - “You need to stay hydrated!” - the two of you grabbed Ollie’s retractable leash and set off down the road.

Ollie was oddly well behaved while Emma was around; she didn’t fight the leash as much as she usually did, and she didn’t wander away as frequently. When she ran off, she’d return without much of a fuss. She ran ahead and jogged back to meet the girls, then did it all over again. She wasn't walking all around them, tripping them on her leash like she usually did.

No, Ollie was running around like a bat out of hell, and Emma was laughing and avoiding your eyes.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” You asked gently. You didn’t want to push her too hard; you knew that she had been on edge recently, and you didn’t want to risk giving her another reason to stress. You smiled as you took her hand, squeezing it tenderly as Ollie ran between the two of you.

“I don’t really want to talk about it right now.” Emma ducked her head, shielding a grimace.

“Emma…”

“Don’t worry. I’m okay. Everything is fine.”

Something in her voice wasn’t quite right, and you wanted to press her further. There was something she wasn’t telling you, and you didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. But you had a feeling it was important.

The three of you walked in silence, and it wasn’t until it was too late that you realized that your aimless wandering had led you right to Wren Lake. The only reason you even noticed was because Emma’s hand was suddenly clenching yours so hard her nails were biting into your skin.

“Wha-”

She yanked you to the side and started running; it was all you could do to keep up without falling. You scrambled behind her, uncertain of what was happening. Ollie would’ve been hurt had it not been for the retractable leash that gave her a lot of freedom. She had taken off after the two of you.

“Emma!”

“Not now!”

“EMMA!”

She didn’t answer, just pulled you into a crowded building.

“What are we doing? What’s going on?” You rubbed your shoulder, fairly certain that it should’ve been dislocated - it wasn’t.

“There’s something I have to tell you…”

Ollie meandered through the crowd, and you followed closely behind so you didn’t lose her. “No kidding.”

“Seriously. Will you just listen to me?” She raised her voice in frustration.

You looked back over your shoulder to meet her gaze. Tears were welling up in her eyes again. And in them you could see the reflection of a weird face; it only took a moment for Emma to react, her face losing color.

“Run.”


	2. The Beastie Boys (Newt Scamander/You) (Male)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Modern AU)  
> Reader (british wizard) is exploring and finds a Goodwill (“Pleasant Intentions”), next thing you know, Newt and Reader (he/him pronouns) are goofing off while Reader introduces Newt to muggle music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a M/M couple (important to include I’m specifically talking about PRONOUNS not gender identities - masculine pronouns/masculine presenting) also first time writing with Newt. i’m going to play around with the way i write him a lot in the future.

Newt had been working all day, and he loved it, but it was _definitely_ time for a break. It was lucky he had met you when he did, otherwise he might not have remembered that he had to take care of _himself_ , too.

You were always telling him what a wonderful wizard he was, and what a hard worker he was; you had to always remind him that he needed to take care of himself if he was going to take care of his creatures.

He smiled as he gave Dougal one last almond before returning to the hotel room he was staying in. You were standing beside the bed the two of you shared, fiddling around with something he’d never seen before.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he plopped down on the bed. He tilted his head in an inquisitive gesture.

You flipped the contraption over and presented it to him.

“Yes, I see.” He paused. “But what is it?”

His eyes hadn’t left the machine, but you didn’t take it personally. That’s just the way he was.

“This,” you tell him, “is no-maj magic.”

He glanced at you, intrigued, “Muggles don’t have magic.”

You smiled and sat down beside him, “Well, not technically. But the way they make up for it is genuinely fascinating. This device plays a small, thin slice called a Compact Disk,” you opened the top of the player, “and out comes music, from these speakers here.”

“Hmm…” He had taken back to staring at the CD player. “How does it work?”

You shrugged, “Beats me; I found this at a store called Positive Intentions. Maybe that wasn’t the name… I don’t know, but it smelled kind of funny and had a bunch of random stuff. I got you some new clothes; you’ve been wearing the same thing for ages.”

Newt grimaced as you reached down into a bag at your feet and pulled out a pile of brightly colored garments. “I’m not wearing that.”

“You haven’t even seen it!”

“I have seen quite enough, thank you,” he replied with a sassy snort.

You unfolded a peculiarly bold Hawaiian print shirt, and grinned. “Okay, but, Newt.” You leaned in with a mischievous smile, “Please. Please. Will you please? Just? Try it on?”

He made the mistake of looking you in the eye, and before he knew it, he’d stripped off the old t-shirt he’d been wearing and was fumbling around with the buttons on his new shirt.

“Y/N, I really just don’t see the appeal. And these buttons are simply,” he sputtered, not feeling particularly inclined to finish the thought and letting his hands drop to his sides as you moved closer. You finished buttoning the shirt and let your hands rest on his shoulders.

“Okay, brace yourself, love.” You kissed his forehead before allowing him to see his reflection in the mirror.

* * *

 

“Okay, so how does this thing work?” An hour later, the two of you are draped across the bed inspecting the music machine.

“Muggle magic!”

“Erm, you realize that muggle means nonmagical…”

“Nonmagical magic!” You giggled, and Newt smiled. He was still wearing that ridiculous shirt, and damn, did it look good on him. “Now, I don’t know anything about muggle music or compact disks or anything.”

“I would be intrigued if you did.”

“But!” You continued, “I found a bunch of compact disks attributed to a group that I thought you might like.”

“If you know nothing about them, what are you basing your hypothesis on?”

You dropped a CD case on the bed in front of him, and pressed play on the music machine. Nothing happened. Meanwhile, Newt was struggling to read the name of the group.

“Why isn’t this thing working?” You turned it over and over as if the answer was written in plain script.

“Ah!” Newt laughed, “Beastie Boys! Well, that’s you and me isn’t it?” He laughed, watching you stare in bewilderment at the silent box. “Set that down and come lay down with me, I’m tired.”

“One second,” you mumbled, still confused as to why it wasn’t working. When you talked to the cashier at the checkout, he’d said it was in working condition.

After another moment, you gave up the hassle, a little disappointed. If the timing had worked out, that would have been so cool. Alas, it had not.

You laid down with your Newt, inhaling the scent of his new shirt. It smelled a bit dusty, but you didn’t want him to feel self-conscious, so you kept it to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (he didn’t buy batteries lol)  
> let me know what you think, and what you’d like to see in the future!  
> (apologies, this is not my best writing, i’m just super exhausted and wanted to post something new)


	3. Safety (Audrey Jensen/You) (Female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're sitting on the couch with Noah, watching a lame horror movie when Audrey walks in. And suddenly something occurs to you - what IS a virgin in Horror Movie Ville? Does this mean that as long as it's with Audrey, sex is safe?

“Hey, Noah, you remember those rules? The ones about how to survive a slasher or horror movie or whatever?” You tossed a ball of paper at him to get his attention.  
“Huh? Oh, yeah! What about them?” He looked up and over at you.  
“The one about virgins…” you trailed off, catching Audrey’s eye. Your cheeks flared scarlet as you averted your gaze.  
“What about it?” He nodded, clearly missing or ignoring your embarrassment.  
“How does it… how does it work exactly?” The words left your mouth slowly, almost painfully. This was more humiliating than you'd thought. You knew you should've talked to Noah alone, but there was hardly a time that she wasn't with him.  
“What do you mean? ‘How does it work?’ If you're a virgin, you're safe. If you're not, you're not. It's pretty...simple.” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Okay, but what constitutes a ‘virgin,’ persay?”  
“Well, virgins haven't, you know, had, uh,um,” he faltered.  
“Sex. Virgins haven't had sex,” Audrey chimed in, a small smile on her face. It honestly looked like she was enjoying this.  
“Okay. But then what is considered...sex?” You were completely avoiding eye contact at this point.  
“That’s easy! How is this confusing to you?” Noah laughed.  
“Hold up. That's a good question,” Audrey narrowed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek. She plopped down next to you on the couch and you flinched away from her. She was so close, almost touching you. You could feel the hum between the two of you.  
“I'm not following.” There was a pause. “Oh! Shit!” He looked at you, his jaw practically hitting the floor; his gaze darted between you and Audrey. “I...don't actually know the answer to that. You know, traditionally, in the horror genre -”  
“The short version, Noah,” Audrey leaned in, resting her elbows on her knees.  
“Right! Yeah. Lesbians aren't big in horror movies, so I think you're safe.”  
“Not a lesbian.” Your voice blended with Audrey’s. You smiled at the ground. You'd said the words, but you weren't sure you meant them.  
“Yeah, well, I, uh, I better run.”  
“Yeah, you better,” Audrey chuckled as he grabbed his bag and scuffled away.  
As the door closed behind Noah, Audrey shifted closer to you, her hand finding it's way to your knee. “So… I guess that means this is…safe…”  
You looked up at her, “Safe is not the word I’d use.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to follow this, but I wanted to post this now. It hasn't been edited, but I'll do that later. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. he's back (Audrey Jensen/You) (Female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey receives some peculiar news from the courthouse, and you can tell something's bothering her

“Audrey,” you whisper, lacing your fingers through hers. “What's going on?”  
Her hands are trembling, and it hurts that there's nothing you can do to help. At least not until she says something. You know better than to press her. Especially after what happened last time, but to see her this way…  
“Babe.” Your voice is softer this time, gentler and somewhat timid. Audrey’s always been such a strong person, full of fire and light, it was terrifying when she was so silent.  
She looks up, but not at you. Her eyes are distant, looking somewhere else altogether. It's as though she's seen a ghost, and your blood runs cold with recognition. There was only one thing that could make her so upset.  
“Audrey?” This time, your voice is strong. Strong enough to bring her back to Earth, and with a blink, she's beside you again, looking into your eyes. “Audrey. Is it...is he back?”  
Her brow furrows, and you can tell she's trying to decide what to tell you. You know that look. It was the same undecided look she had when you had first met - when she finally settled on lying to you about who she was.  
“Audrey Jensen. You better tell me the truth.” You squeezed her hand gently, with enough force to emphasize your point. “I’m tired of you protecting me.”  
“He’s… he's not back. It's not Kieran. He's - um, well - he’s dead.”  
There's a moment of silence between the two of you.  
“I-is that a good thing?” You're not certain why this would elicit such an extreme reaction from her.  
“Uh, well, I… I’m not sure.”  
“Who killed him?” Personally, you'd like to shake his killer’s hand. That boy had done enough harm to Lakewood. And more than enough to your girlfriend. He got what he deserved.  
“I don't know…” Audrey got a weird look in her eye. The kind of look that would scare the bravest man. Because she looked like she knew something she wasn't saying, something she wished she didn't know.  
“What aren't you telling me?” Your voice shook as the words fell from your lips.  
“He… Kieran, he was...he wasn't the only one killed.”  
"Who else?"  
"A guard...and Kieran was found outside of his cell..."  
You didn't know what to make of this new information. Who would kill the guard? Who would let Kieran out of his cell before killing him? Why would anyone let him out of his cell? One look at Audrey and you knew that she was wondering the same things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it's pretty short, but I imagine that Audrey would be a little concerned considering how Kieran died and the fact that he wasn't the only one killed at the courthouse.


End file.
